Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Rylitah
Summary: AU. Kid/Maka, Dark!One-sided Patti/Kid. Oneshot. No, she wasn't obsessed with him. She was simply born to love him. And he was born to love her, even if he didn't know it. The only flaw in the plan was the girl who dared to steal his heart.


**A/N: I don't feel like working on Soul Doubt right now, sorry. So instead, you get a oneshot!**

**Okay, this was inspired by a Vocaloid song called, 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker)' hence the name. It's a pretty creepy song, but I love it anyway. xD**

**I'm going to make an animation of it (I already started) using my UTAUs, but for now, I'll just publish a Soul Eater fic of it. I'll edit this chapter once I finish it(provided I don't procrastinate, which is highly unlikely).**

**Pairings:**

**Kid/Maka**

**Patti/Kid (One-sided)**

**Link to Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker):**

**http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=xGThHuZ3lBQSo **

**(Remove spaces)**

**This is kinda a songfic, kind of not. Mainly because I'm not going to separate the story with lyrics, aha.**

**I suggest listening to the song while reading. You don't have to, of course, but I was listening to the song while typing it. ^^;;**

**Also, it may seem rushed. I'm sorry for that; I couldn't think of anything to fix it.**

* * *

"So this is where you live?" a girl, no older than fourteen, clung to the side of a boy who looked to be about fifteen. Her soft light brown hair was split into two pigtails, and emerald green eyes scanned the front yard of her boyfriend's house.

"Yes, what do you think?" the boy's golden eyes flicked down to her, and a warm smile appeared on his face. He slowly raised his hand and pushed the gate open, allowing the two to go inside.

"I love it," the girl said. "I never knew you lived in a mansion."

"Heh, my family's pretty rich. I try not to let it get to my head, but if you could buy anything you want, whenever you want, it's hard to forget."

"I completely understand. Heck, whenever Papa gives me my allowance, I end up blowing it all by the end of the week! I can't save very well."

The two made their way to the large front doors and headed inside of the mansion. A couple of feet away, a small girl stood by the gate, her fingers wrapped tightly around the metal. The grip was so tight, it broke through her skin, and her blood flowed down to the ground. But she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was the other girl.

She released her grip on the fence, and her hand fell limply to her side. The girl took a few steps forward, until she made it to the door the other two just entered from. Her eyes were wide open, and she let a large smile crack on her face.

_It doesn't matter…It doesn't matter…She'll be dead by next week._

* * *

"Patti!" a teenage boy ran up to the blonde, stopping in front of her.

"Oh hi, Kid! What's up?" Patti smiled, allowing a small blush to form on her cheeks.

"Well, I finally took your sister's advice and asked Maka out. She came over to my house yesterday; and we ended up talking about so many things, I can't even begin to start!"

"Oh, really?" She already knew, but decided to play along anyway. Patti never did go inside her love's house. It'd be interesting to find out what the two talked about.

"Yeah. We started talking about school, then our childhoods, and…Hey, are you all right?" Kid looked at her, concern lacing over his face. Patti's hand smashed into her locker, causing the old wounds in her fingers to split open again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" She pried her hand off the metal and shook it, watching the blood shake off. Kid took a step back as to not let any of it touch him.

"Okay, then…" Before he continued, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Oh, school's over. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I promised Maka I'll see her today."

"You…you really love her, don't you?"

"Huh? Of course I do. I thought Liz had told you; I think I started liking her since the fourth grade."

"Okay, then!" Patti looked up, and beamed. "When you two get back from your date, tell me ALL you know about her!"

"Uh…okay." With that, Kid turned on his heel and grabbed his bag from his locker. Maka walked up to him, and the two just laughed. Patti could not figure out for the life of her why. Her blue eyes looked over the girl who stole her love.

This was Maka Albarn.

Her eyes narrowed with murderous intent. _Nobody touches my Kid. Nobody._ Maka's light green bag caught her attention. The owner of the bag was still staring at Kid, both of them smiling. Patti resisted the urge to gag. She lifted her bloody hand and reached into Maka's purse, careful not to attract the attention of the girl. Her fingers closed around something made of leather, and she ripped it out.

Maka noticed.

"Huh? Oh, are you one of Kid's friends?"

"Yeah, that's Patricia Thompson, but I call her Patti." Kid answered for her. Maka nodded and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Patricia. My name's Maka Albarn." She smiled softly. Patti stared at her hand before deciding to shake it, hiding the object she stole from her purse by placing it into her clean hand. The two shook, and Maka looked partially disturbed at the blood on her hand. Oh, the girl didn't like blood? That's something to remember.

"Call me Patti," Patti smiled falsely. Maka never noticed it was fake; she was too busy thinking about the fact that a random stranger's blood coated her hand.

"So, shall we go now, Maka?" Kid asked. Maka let go of Patti's hand--too quickly, Patti noticed--, and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Sure thing, Kid! See ya around, Patti!" The two walked out of the school, holding hands. Patti stared after them, giving the couple a quick wave.

Her clean hand brought the object she stole in front of her face. It was Maka's wallet. Opening the wallet, she noticed that there was virtually no money at all in it. Well, Maka _did _say she wasn't good at saving her money.

In a few pockets were pictures of her and her friends. Patti grabbed the pictures and slipped them out of the slots, allowing the actual wallet to fall and hit the floor. She didn't need it anyway.

Smiling and laughing insanely, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the school building, holding the pictures in her hands.

* * *

Burn, burn, burn.

The smell of smoke filled her room. Oh well. That was an easy price to pay compared to what she was doing right now. Burning the pictures of Maka Albarn. Once the girl was dead, there would be no evidence at all to prove that she had ever existed.

A deranged smile lit up her face, and she let out a laugh. She held a match in her wounded hand, and a clean picture in her good one. The fire was getting closer and closer to the picture…

And the edge caught on fire.

Patti watched as the pretty face of Maka Albarn burned away. This was the last picture. After this, the only evidence left was the girl herself. That'll be cleared in a couple of weeks. The last of the picture burned away, and Patti jumped onto her bed and stared at the wall.

Pictures, pictures, pictures.

Covering every inch of her room were pictures of the one she loved: Death the Kid. No, she wasn't obsessed with him. She was simply born to love him. And he was born to love her, even if he didn't know it. Her eyes narrowed.

The only flaw in the plan was the girl who dared to steal his heart.

Maka will regret that; Patti will make sure of it. And once Maka disappears, Kid will come running to her, and she will comfort him. The two will get close, and Patti's destiny will have played out.

Burning the pictures of the pretty girl sort of relieved something in her chest. She knew it was only a matter of time before Maka would be no more.

She leaned over and grabbed a book from under her bed. Patti flipped it open to a certain page: the likes and dislikes of Death the Kid. She followed him almost everywhere he went, and did research. He hated asymmetrical objects, and loved cats. He had a strong dislike for snobbish girls, and a love for truthful ones. Patti glared at her wall for what must be the millionth time that day. She could be truthful.

His birthday was in a few days, and she didn't have a clue on what to give him. Wait, what was that? Kid loved cats? A smirk crossed her face. She would get him something he'll love. And not just for his birthday, the exact same present for him every single day of the week. He'll love it.

* * *

Kid walked into his room and sighed. Maka couldn't make it because her dad demanded a day out with her. Oh well, it was just for one day, right?

The door closed, and he noticed a black box that was behind it. He smiled; did Maka give him an early present for his birthday?

He inspected the box; there wasn't a tag or anything. Kid shrugged and decided to open it.

He wished he didn't.

The box fell to the floor with a crash, and he let out a small scream. The object inside rolled out, and stared at Kid with lifeless eyes. His first instinct was to run out of the room, and he did just that.

From the window, Patti smiled. Did he like her present?

_A kitten's head for you, because I know you love cats so much…!_

_---_

Kid ran down the many stairs, trying to make it to his front door. Who in their right mind would slaughter a harmless kitten and give it's head to him?! Was this some sort of sick joke?!

There was a letter inside of the box, and he clutched it tightly and he continued his sprint.

_Happy birthday, Kid~!_

_I hope you like it. I'll give you a kitten's head everyday. I know you love cats. How do I know? We were destined to be with each other; surely you give me more credit than that? And don't worry, I'll take care of your girlfriend for you. Once she's out the picture, we can finally be together forever._

_I'm yours._

It wasn't signed, and a million questions were boggling around Kid's head. Who sent this? It certainly wasn't Maka. Why did they send this to him? What did he do to deserve it?

Those questions were put aside, and only one thought was in his head, repeating over and over again.

_I have to make it to Maka._

* * *

Patti smiled. Maka is officially out of the picture. She's sure the girl isn't dead, but Maka surely isn't going to be walking for a while. The knife in her hand glittered sharply. Someone saw the bloody mess that was Maka Albarn, and quickly called an ambulance. They arrived quickly, and hauled her off to the hospital.

No one knew it was her. And she planned on keeping it that way. Patti wasn't sure what happened to Maka's dad, but she didn't really care. It's not like he was a pedophile and had the hots for Kid. If he was, then she would see to it personally that he suffered something more than death. Maka got off easily. If she ever tried to touch her Kid again, there will be consequences to pay.

On Maka's stomach was a message Patti personally carved in with her knife. Every time, every single time, every time Make would change clothes, every time Maka would take a shower, every time Maka would go to the beach, she would always see the message and be reminded of her listen.

_Stay away from him._

She wasn't sure if Maka really did love Kid. If she did, then that would hurt her even more, and Patti enjoyed Maka's misery. Kid was hers, and no one else's.

Speaking of Kid, there were frantic footsteps headed her way. Patti quickly dashed behind a nearby tree and hid as to not be seen.

"Maka!" she heard him frantically shout. Her eyes narrowed. She went through all this, and her love _still _cared only about Maka? Kid's destiny would be screwed if he stayed with her! Patti got rid of her and fixed his destiny! She gave him the perfect gift, and would continue to do so! She did everything for _him, _and yet he didn't care one bit.

Then again. He didn't know that she and him were destined to be together, did he? Maybe he did, and he just wanted to annoy her and/or destiny? Maybe he honestly didn't know. It didn't matter if he did or didn't, because he still disobeyed the rules.

She decided to remind him.

"Kid." His name rolled off her tongue so easily; she loved it. Her love turned around, and he noticed the crazed look in her eyes, and…did he look scared? It sure looked like it. Maybe it was because she wasn't happy at all, and that she was holding a bloody knife with someone else's blood coating her like a blanket?

"Pa-Patti…" Kid whispered. Suddenly, it made sense. Patti was so carefree and happy, but when he started dating Maka, her personality changed drastically. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky Patti everyone knew and loved, she was…different. And he never noticed.

Patti made a dent in her locker when Kid wouldn't stop talking about Maka. Patti looked uncomfortable shaking Maka's hand. Patti only smiled around him. It all made sense.

But…the cat's head. Surely Patti wouldn't have murdered an innocent kitten, and planned on doing it again every day in the future?

This wasn't Patti.

It couldn't be.

"Patti!" He shouted, a little bit more confident. "What--where's Maka?! What did you do to her?!"

Silly boy. Didn't he see the blood? Oh well. Patti started walking until she was standing directly behind him. The two were back to back for a while. Then Patti turned around and placed her knife at the bottom of his neck.

"Never speak that name ever again."


End file.
